Trick or Treat
by ILoveEddieCullen
Summary: Bella's the Devil and Edwards the Vampire. Alice arranges a a halloween party which leads to some lemony good fun between Bella&Edward. Rated M for Lemon. AH Review ONE-SHOT


"Bella" Alice smiled to me cunningly.

"What now" I sighed looking up from my _Vogue _magazine.

"Tonight is Halloween, and were having a party. Right here" she said.

Me and Alice shared an extremely large house together. We'd inherited money from out parents when they died five years ago. Alice was my older sister, by two years. She was currently dating Jasper Whitlock, the boy from next door.

Jasper lived with his two brothers, Edward and Emmett. Edward was sex on legs. But we don't date each other. Emmett was dating Rosalie, mine and Alice's best friend. Rosalie was my age just like Edward and Emmett.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Yes, its already sorted. Everybody's coming"

"But I have nothing to wear"

"Nonsense little sis, already sorted it" she smiled chucking me a black shopping bag.

"The party starts at seven, be ready" she shouted before running upstairs to her room.

I pulled out the outfit to see a 4 Piece Flirty Devil Costume. Alice was dead. There was a Sequin Trimmed Halter Top, Sequin Trimmed Skirt with Marabou, Sequin Pitch Fork and Horns.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"I knew you'd love it" she replied sweetly.

There was no point arguing with Alice. Throughout my life that was one thing I learnt, don't argue with Alice if you want to survive.

I had two hours to get dressed before the party started.

I hated Halloween. Small children in daft costumes begging for candy. What's fun about that?

After showering and washing I dried my hair and curled it so it fell over my shoulders perfectly.

I applied blood red lipstick and black mascara and eye pencil with red eye shadow.

Once I had the costume on I added a pair of skin coloured tights and a long pair of red leather boots which ended just above my knees.

"You kinky devil" Alice laughed when I walked downstairs with five minutes to go till the party officially started.

Alice was wearing a sassy costume that was the tiniest of silver minidresses with a large fishnet dress with lace-up front and back detail. The dress -if you can call it that- had front buckle detail. She was also wearing black gloves and holding a sword and shield. (Dress on profile) she also had a pair of sexy high heeled knee height boots which laced up at the front with a spiked heel and mid platform black pleaser.

"Ready to break some boys hearts?" Alice joked as we walked into the kitchen.

"As ever" I laughed.

That's when we heard the doorbell beginning to ring.

"I'll answer the door, you start the music" I told her before walking to the front door to see Jasper, Emmett and Edward stood there all in costume.

Emmett was dressed in a Lycra shirt, shorts, and socks all in red and white. It clung to him perfectly and showed of his muscles.

Jasper was wearing an impressive Spartan costume with a vinyl headpiece, velvet cape/toga with PVC clasp, arm gauntlets and shin guards, he looked quite amusing to be honest.

And last of all Edward was wearing a black cape with a black ruffle shirt, red waist coat and black dress pants. He had a pair of fangs in and looked sexy.

"Trick or treat" Jasper joked.

"Trick" I said sweetly while letting them come inside.

"Looking sexy tonight aren't we Bella?" Edward purred in my ear. So I said we weren't dating, didn't mean we didn't have a little fun from time to time.

"You'd know" I replied before he smacked me playfully on my behind and walked away towards the drinks.

Next at the door was Rosalie. She was stood wearing a black cut of top which ended below her bust with red and grey patterns on the shoulder. She had a pair of tight white shorts which just made mid thigh with a black belt around the top.

"Check you out!" Rosalie laughed as I stepped aside to let her in. "Has Emmett come yet?"

"Yeah he's by the TV" I said as she walked away to Emmett.

More and more people started to arrive as the night progressed. Alice had probably invited the entire population of Forks by the looks of it.

"Fancy a dance?" a velvet voice asked from behind. I turned to see Edward stood smiling sexily.

"Of course, just don't bite me" I said pretending to be scared.

"I won't, if you behave" he said while leading me into the living room where the music was playing.

"Is that an offer?"

"Take it how you please"

We began to dance along with the music as I noticed Emmett and Rosalie sucking the faces of each other on the sofa.

"There like horn dogs" Edward laughed.

"You can't comment on that, Edward. We all know what your like"

"I like that costume on you, but I think it would probably look better on the bedroom floor, along side mine" he purred in my ear.

"Are you hoping to get lucky?" I said sexily as I brushed my hand quickly over his growing arousal which caused him to groan.

"You have no idea, Isabella" he groaned.

I placed an urgent quick kiss on his lips and ran away towards the kitchen, knowing full well he would follow me.

"You little devil" he shouted before I ran again into the dining area.

"I thought vampires are meant to be fast!" I shouted as he missed me again by a few seconds.

I headed back through the living room and up the stairs where I was once again followed by Edward.

"Come on Isabella! Play fair" he shouted.

"Who said I play fair? I'm the devil remember?" I purred.

I ran into the bedroom where I ended up tripping up over my own shoes.

I saw Edward stop above me and just watch as I tried to get up but kept failing. These boots didn't help either.

"Need help?" he offered smugly.

"Nope, I'm fine" I said trying not to look annoyed as I struggled. He leaned against my bedroom wall as he watched looking amused.

"Fine! Help me up" I sighed in defeat.

"Certainly" he smiled charmingly as he helped me up by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up. Once I was back on my feet his arms didn't leave my waist.

"Edward…" I trailed of as he leaned forward to kiss me. I didn't pull away in fact I leaned in and closed the space between us.

The kiss was rough and urgent yet sweet and hot.

He pressed his body against me as I began untying his cape and then unbuttoning his waist coat and his shirt. Once his chest was bare I ran my hands over the muscles on his chest and up his arms. We didn't break the kiss as he pulled the devil horns from my hair and threw them somewhere in the room. He ran his hands down my waist and pulled the feathered skirt down my thighs then onto the floor. After my skirt was removed he unzipped the red boots and threw them along with his clothes.

He trailed kisses up my legs as he worked his way back up. He unbuttoned his pants and wriggled out of them causing the to fall to the floor.

I pulled the bra top over my head and threw it somewhere in the room landing with a thud sound. He growled as he took my breasts in his hands and massaged them causing me to moan with pleasure. As he carried on massaging my left breast he began nipping at the right one then putting his mouth on my right breast and sucking softly. He bit it a few times causing me to moan even more.

I ran my hands into his bronze colour hair and tugged and the ends slightly. He then swapped over so he was massaging the right breast and suckling on the left one.

"Edward" I cried with pleasure while throwing my head back.

He began trailing kisses down my stomach and licking my belly button causing me to giggle.

He carried on moving north until he reached the top band of my panties. He growled as he pulled them down with his teeth. I was dripping wet from Edward and for Edward.

"Delicious" he muttered before licking my dripping core. My hand carried on pulling at his hair as he licked. I didn't know how much longer I could last before I went over the edge.

He obviously realised this but didn't stop licking. I couldn't hold out much longer. My hips buckled towards him as I exploded. He began drinking all my juices before crawling back up to kiss me.

"Two can play at that game" I purred as I flipped him over and travelled north before pulling his boxers of him. He was really hard when I looked at him. I couldn't believe how long he was.

I took him in my mouth and began sucking slowly. I used my hands to massage the rest of his member.

"Isabella" he cried in pleasure.

He tasted so good in my mouth. He didn't last long before exploding into my mouth. Once I'd cleaned him of juices I climbed back up to him and straddled his waist.

"I can't wait any longer" I told him.

"Me either" he said while flipping me over with my legs still wrapped around his waist.

He didn't waist time, he pushed straight into me causing me to moan rather loudly at the contact. He grabbed my breast and massaged them as he pounded into me. I dug my nails into his back as he did.

"Harder…….Edward…" I cried as he did what I said.

"Isabella" he groaned as I met each and every thrust he made.

When we were both about to go over the edge I flipped him over taking him b surprise so I was on top.

I began to ride him hard as his hands travelled to my waist to help me.

"Faster…. Bella" he said with his head falling back in pleasure.

I did as he said and went quicker.

"Fuck!" he cried as he climaxed. "Bella!"

I climaxed shortly after screaming his name out in pleasure. We crashed besides each other trying to catch our breath back.

"Trick or treat" a familiar knocked on the bedroom door. But there wasn't just one person at the bedroom door. I realised that there was probably Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Shit!" I whispered as I rushed to get my clothes back on.

Edward did the same when the door opened. I was one boot short and Edward was stood fastening his trousers with his shirt buttoned up.

"Interrupting something are we?" Emmett boomed.

Alice chucked me my boot and I pulled it on. My horns were somewhere in the room, I just wasn't sure where.

"Here" Jasper said throwing me a pair of red devil horns that he grabbed from the mirror. I blushed as I pushed the onto my head.

"You guys must have had a great time because we could hear you from across the corridor!" Emmett said earning him a smack around the head from Rosalie. "What? It's true"

"What's it too you?" Edward said to them.

"Nothing, we were just curious, that's all" Alice shrugged.

"Bye" Jasper said before ushering the rest out leaving me and Edward alone again.

"Jeez" he sighed.

"Bite me" I laughed.

"Any day" he winked.

**I'm new to fan fiction. And I wanted to write a lemon to start with. Any ideas for other stories? **

**Review **

**The outfits are on my profile, check them out x**


End file.
